Constant on time direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters are widely applied for their excellent transient response performance and simple internal structure.
Conventionally, certain requirements should be satisfied to make the constant on time converter circuit operate in steady status. For an instance, the feedback ripple should be large enough and in-phase with output inductor current. Such requirements result that ceramic capacitor, despite its low price and small size, could not be applied as output capacitor. Rather, solid capacitor with relatively high price is applied as output capacitor.